ruleofrosefandomcom-20200216-history
Amanda
Amanda, also known as The Small-Hearted Princess, as well as Princess of Rags, is one of the main characters of Rule of Rose. Prior to Jennifer's arrival, Amanda held the lowest social ranking in the Aristocrat Club: Miserable. Initially thankful to Jennifer for lessening the ill-treatment she received, Amanda expressed remorse for following the Aristocrat Club's orders at the end of April. However, as time went on and Jennifer succeeded Amanda's ranking, a newfound hatred grew within her. Amanda longs to be accepted by the higher members of the Aristocracy, but can never seem to do anything right in their eyes. Story Little is known about Amanda's background story, though it is known that she has been dealing with the Aristocracy for a long time to the point where it has mentally broken her down, and continues to mock and torment her. She is, from what has been seen in the game, the largest(fattest) person of the orphanage, so her appearance as well as her self-esteem may be another hint towards her past and life at the orphanage. Personality Amanda is selfish and secretive, often hiding things from Jennifer and refusing to help her. She also seems to be somewhat mentally unstable; she takes on a psychopathic attitude after being demoted to "Miserable". Towards the end of the game, it is revealed that she likes to sew and that she stole Martha's lipstick and would put it on when she thought no one was looking. She has low self-esteem levels, and is very sensitive about herself and how others treat or react to her. She tends to do plenty of 360 spins on her personality throughout the game. She goes from helpful and friendly, to cruel and angry, and so on. Relationships Jennifer Before Jennifer came to the orphanage, Amanda was the lowest ranked member of the Aristocrat Club. Once Jennifer becomes a part of the club, she takes Amanda's place, and Amanda is moved up a position. At first she is grateful towards Jennifer and thinks of her as a friend, but after Jennifer succeeds in finding Sir Peter, she is once again demoted and punished. From then on, Amanda began to harbor a deep hatred for Jennifer, even going so far as to make a stuffed doll of her and beat it with a stick. Diana Amanda acts very timid around Diana, most likely afraid of upsetting her. She seems to have a great fear of her. Etymology The name Amanda is - in part - a feminine form of Amandus. The meaning of the name comes directly from the Latin word amanda, meaning "lovable, worthy of love." This seems to be ironic with this character, as Amanda is forever striving and working very hard to be loved by the others but never seems to gets any affection from anyone. Trivia *Much of the game refers to and is probably based off of Lord of the Flies, Amanda can be compared to Piggy but she sways more to Roger than anything else. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aristocrat Club Members